a. Field of the Invention
This invention is used in hospital and other medical laboratories where hematology tests are conducted.
b. Prior Art
The closest prior patent art known to applicants consists of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Name Issue Date ______________________________________ 703,101 Ware June 24, 1902 2,237,213 Brown April 1, 1941 2,941,869 Brown et al. June 21, 1960 2,965,255 Gerarde December 20, 1960 3,203,251 Robinson August 31, 1965 3,938,392 Rodrigues February 17, 1976 ______________________________________
In addition to the above cited patent art there is in used today blood sedimentation rate test means which is sold under the trademark DISPETTES, made in Switzerland by Guest Medical and sold in the United States by Ulster Scientific Inc. of Highland, New York and sold in Canada by Serum International of Montreal, Canada. It is believed that the DISPETTES are the closest prior art relative to the present invention.